Sharp Teeth
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Suigetsu is a little insecure but he hides it behind his abrasive behavior. He lives with his older brother Mangetsu, and deals with feelings about his friend Sasuke leaving him, Karin, and Jugo for a different group of friends. A Yaoi One-Shot


Naruto

Sharp Teeth

I stared into the mirror, pulling on my cheek and staring at my teeth. I sighed and pulled the towel off my waist and drying my hair.

"Suigetsu, hurry the hell up!" Mangetsu shouted at me.

"I'll take my damn time." I shouted back at him. I heard him grumble a curse word and then start fucking with something noisily. I grab my vest and pants off the counter and sigh.

"Will finally explain to me why we have sharp teeth!" I shouted, pulling my pants up.

"I already told you! It's just genetic!" He shouts back. I pull my vest on and strap my belt with the cup holder on it. I don't care if it's not fashionable, it's convenient.

"It gets irritating." I shout at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I'm in high school too you know!" He shouts at me. "Which we're going to be late for because you spent an hour in the shower fucking off!"

"I just like the water, you know this!" I shouted back, walking into my room and getting my stuff together. I threw my bag over my shoulder and slammed my door behind me. Mangetsu stood impatiently at the doorway of the apartment.

"I know, we all have the same quirks." He said in his surprisingly deep voice. "We get dehydrated easily and have an almost obsessive liking for water."

"Yeah, it's genetic right?" I grumbled.

"If mother and father were still alive they probably knew more than me." Mangetsu says. I took a drink from my cup and exhaled.

"Yeah, probably." I replied. Mangetsu pushed the door open and we sat in his car.

"Why do your teeth bother you anyway?" He asked as we pulled onto the main road.

"It kind of makes people think I'm aggressive and unapproachable." I answered. He laughed.

"You are kind of aggressive though." He said laughing.

"We both are, according to the entire school community." I said jokingly and he laughed.

"We're just kinda rough around the edges, that's all." He says.

"You hang out with gang members, Mangetsu." I said. "Zabuza and Haku are involved with a gang you know."

"I know." Mangetsu says. He laughs. "It's my gang you know."

"I know." I grumbled in response as I stared out the window. I grinned happily as I heard the clouds rumble and burst, sending rain pouring down.

"Seems like it's a good day for us." Mangetsu said as he parked the car. I pushed the door open and stood with my head up and arms raised.

"Are you being water obsessed again?" I heard Karin shout. I glance over to see her under a red umbrella held by Jugo. I lowered my arms.

"Where's Sasuke." I asked.

"He's with Naruto." Karin said, adjusting her glasses. "He's ditched us again for his old friends, after his reunion with them."

"He does whatever he wants." Jugo adds. I sighed and walked over to them, staying away from the umbrella and remaining in the rain.

"Don't let it get you too upset." Mangetsu says and walks past us.

I looked at the clouds and sighed.

"If he wants to, we'll just let him." I responded gruffly. Karin grumbled and Jugo remained quiet.

We walked through the halls past crowds. Karin pokes my side.

"That creep teacher, Orochimaru is stalking Sasuke again with his teacher's pet." Karin tells me. I look over to see Sasuke with Naruto and Sakura, and the pale creep teacher with his bespectacled teacher's pet, Kabuto watching him from around a corner.

"I'm sure he has to tell his neighborhood about his status as a sex offender when he moves into a new place." I grumbled.

"They'd let a sex offender work at a school?" Jugo asks.

"I don't know." I responded. "That Tsunade doesn't pay much attention to anything, she's probably gambling with some of the seniors right now."

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade is a great principal!"

"He overheard me didn't he…" I grumbled. I turned to find the blue-eyed blond inches from my face. Sakura was panicking behind him, telling him not to start another fight. Sasuke was waking over calmly.

"You seem irritated today, Suigetsu." He said in his normal stoic voice. "You're usually overjoyed when it's raining."

"Well, I'm not in a good mood today." I grumbled.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Take back what you said about Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted as I ignored him.

"You'd better apologize, Suigetsu." Jugo says.

"What he said is true though!" Karin shouted, pushing me out of the way and getting in Naruto's face.

"That grandmother of yours spends more time gambling with delinquents than doing anything administrative!" She declared. Naruto reached for her but was promptly pulled back off his balance by Sasuke and knocked onto the floor by Sakura.

"We don't want to start anything." Sakura said defensively. "Naruto is just impulsive."

"Fine." I grumbled. I'm not feeling myself right now.

"Are you… jealous?" Sasuke blurted out. I looked at him firmly, aware my face was turning red.

"No, you can do whatever you want." I snapped back at him before turning and leaving. I stormed off, ignoring any calls for me to come back and ended up back out in the rain staring back at the clouds.

"You don't have to hide your emotions."

"Who are you?" I said without even turning around or looking away from the clouds.

"I'm Sai." He said in a bizarrely cheerful voice.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I've had to deal with it my whole life, so when someone else suffers from it. I'm able to tell." He said in that same sickly sweet tone.

"Well, it doesn't involve you so go away. Scram." I ordered.

"Then, may I ask why you're teeth are that way?" He asked. My arms dropped back down to my side to dangle.

"I don't know." I said, losing my patience with the annoying, nosy intruder who I'm sure I've never meet or heard before.

"How strange." Sai said. I heard footsteps wander off in the rain, steeping through puddles.

I stood in the rain without moving, just staring up into the clouds.

"You've always been moody, but never one to skip class." I heard behind me.

"Fuck off, Mangetsu." I retorted.

"You never paid any attention, but you were there." He continued ignoring me. I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Why does it bother you so much?" He asked.

"What, my teeth?" I asked.

"No, you know what I'm talking about." He said.

"He was the first one not to judge me based on my teeth, or off you, or our family. I know they died because they were gangsters." I said. "The first one who didn't care, because he's had his own family bullshit to deal with. He didn't have time to judge mine; he actually bothered to get to know me."

"Well, you have Karin and Jugo now. He's been blinded to what you're worth." Mangetsu said.

"It's not the same." I retorted, finally looking away from the clouds. I pulled away from his hands and looked at him.

"You sound like Naruto, he went on and on loudly for the years that Sasuke decided to hang out with you and the others instead of his group." Mangetsu said. I stopped in my tracks.

"Y-you're right…" I mumbled.

"I may only be a year older but I have some big brother wisdom." He said proudly.

"I'll just forget about him." I said confidently. "I'll just forget."

"I'm going to say now. I know you had a different relationship with him than just friends." Mangetsu says, making my face immediately flare up pink.

"You guys fucked didn't you?" He said.

"Don't put it that way!" I shouted at him.

"So you did." He said scratching the back of his neck. "That's fine and good, I don't care, but you're acting like a girl. Not that that's bad, it's just… not like you."

I couldn't think of anything to say and just plopped onto my ass in a puddle on the ground.

"Ugh, emotions suck." I grumbled with my hands covering my face and falling back onto the ground. I stopped.

"Wait, does that mean you've known I'm gay?" I said looking at him.

"It's not hard to guess based off your mannerisms." He replied. "And I'm bi so it makes my gaydar better."

"Well…" I said unsure how to react so I just put my head back down. "I'm not sure what to do about Sasuke. He's an ass but I just can't let go."

"You'll figure it out." Mangetsu says, pulling me up off the ground. I heard a bell ring and not long after Karin and Jugo appeared out of the doors, followed not long after by Sasuke.

Karin sighed something that looked like relief when she saw me, before shouting.

"What the hell Suigetsu?! How can you just cut because you're being emotional?!" She shouted. I sighed.

"He's having some issues it seems." Jugo mumbled.

"I'm not apologizing for what I said." Sasuke spoke up surprisingly. "But I took your emotions into account and maybe I was out of line."

"That's the closest thing to an apology I think you can do without giving yourself a heart attack." I replied. Sasuke "tched" me and I laughed.

"Fine, fine, whatever. It doesn't matter." I said, feeling a little bit more like myself.

"Just don't bite me." Sasuke said, taking me by surprise.

"Hey, I thought we agreed no teeth jokes!" I shouted at him.

"I don't recall ever doing that." He said, turning and walking back into the school.

"Don't walk away; I'm not done yelling at you!" I shouted chasing after him.


End file.
